C'est une autre histoire
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Petite fic toute simple sur Jared et Kim, écrite pendant un cours de maths. Please, venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite one-shot sur Jared et Kim vite fait pendant un cours de maths-oui, je plaide coupable xD- Kim et Jared ont 26 ans. En espérant que ça vous plaise ….**

PoV Kim

-JARED ! ENLEVE TES MAINS DE LA !!

Je rouspétais en vain contre Jared, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me mettre la main devant les yeux alors que je lisais.

-Désolé Kimmy, mais ce n'est pas ton beau et musclé Jared !

-Seth, arrête ses surnoms débiles et RETIRE TES MAINS !

Devant mon énervement, il céda et je me trouvais devant un Seth goguenard, et visiblement fier de sa bêtise. Je lui lançais un regard noir et reprenais ma lecture. C'est ce moment la que Jared choisit pour arriver et me faire la même chose que Seth quelques instants plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, je criais très franchement :

-Seth, ARRETE MAINTENANT !

-Euh, ce n'est pas moi, Kimmy.

-Euh, non, ce n'est pas lui, Kim.

-Jared ?!

-Euh, qui d'autre ?

Sans écouter les sarcasmes de Seth, je me retournais et embrassais Jared. Il était partit en patrouille un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi et m'avait terriblement manqué. Seth et Embry se plaisaient à dire que j'étais une droguée. Certes, ce que je ressentais pour Jared dépasser le simple amour, mais de là à dire que j'étais une droguée, il y avait de la marge ! Il rit doucement et me rendis mon baiser. Lorsque nous nous interrompîmes pour reprendre notre souffle, Seth lança, sarcastique :

-Ben dis donc, heureusement que Jared est pas parti en mission de plusieurs jours, parce que qu'est ce que ça serait !

Je lui tirais la langue. Je sais, c'est très gamin, mais tant pis. Il sourit encore plus largement. Jared lui dit :

-Arrête un peu de te moquer de Kim, tu veux ?

- Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir……………..Non.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'embête toujours moi et jamais Claire, ou Emily ?

-Claire : elle est toute petite et quand elle n'as plus faim, elle me donne son assiette. Et Emily : elle me nourrit, je te signale !

Je fronçais le nez, amusée :

-Tu aimes les pots pour bébé, Seth ?

-Je te signale qu'elle ne mange pas QUE ça.

-Non, tu as raison, elle boit son biberon, aussi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la réplique de Jared. Seth nous lança un regard noir et partit patrouiller, prétextant que ça le calmerai. Je secouais la tête, amusée : par moment, Seth se comporter vraiment comme un gamin. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la maison de Sam, Emily étant en train de préparer à manger pour les garçons. Et comme un loup garou mange comme 6 êtres humains, ça faisait beaucoup. Jared me suivit, un air inquiet sur la figure.

Je m'approchais de Emily et lui dit a l'oreille « Ca y est, je lui dis ». Elle me sourit et me souhaita bonne chance, ce que Jared ne comprit pas, à en juger par son air perdu. Je lui souris et l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Un sourire s'épanouit doucement sur son visage. Devinant ses pensées, je lui tapais le bras et lui dit :

-Faut que je t'avoue un truc.

-C'est pas grave, rassure moi ? me demanda-t-il, l'air plus qu'inquiet

-Ben, ça dépend de toi, en fait.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Bon, ça allez être plus compliqué que prévu. Pourquoi n'avais je pas le don de Nessie, ça aurait était tellement plus simple ! Je me dirigeais vers mon sac, posait dans un coin de la pièce. Je fouillais un peu et trouvais ce que je voulais : une petite boite rectangulaire. Je sorti ce qu'elle contenait et, après avoir inspirais un grand coup, le montrait à Jared. Il haussa un sourcil, ne voyant visiblement pas à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.

-Euh, ouais, c'est quoi, ça, exactement ?

-C'est…………………………………………………………Ecoute, Jared, je……………je suis enceinte.

Il resta muet devant la surprise. Je sentis les larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues. A quoi je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il soit heureux, euphorique ? Il restait un homme, jeune de surcroît. Je me détournais, ne voulant pas qu'il voit me larmes.

Soudain, Jared sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'osais pas le regardait, de peur de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Ces dernières avaient laissé des traces brillantes sur mes joues. Jared les considéra en silence et me demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Ce….C'est vrai ?

-A ton avis ?

-Et….de….de combien ?

-3 semaines.

Il s'assit par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je m'accroupis en face de lui. Il releva la tête et, plongeant son regard ébène dans le mien, me demanda :

- Pourquoi me le dis-tu seulement aujourd'hui ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Mais que crois tu que j'aurais fait ?

-Justement, c'est bien ça, le problème ! Je ne le savais pas !

Jared sourit, un sourire indéchiffrable. Il se leva, et, m'entraînant à sa suite, descendit quatre à quatre les marches. Il s'arrêta une fois dans la salle à manger, où était attablée toute la meute. Tous le monde regarda Jared comme un extraterrestre. Il inspira et lâcha le morceau d'un coup : « Je vais être papa ». Son annonce fut suivie d'un instant de silence, puis ce fut une cacophonie indescriptible. Les loups se précipitèrent pour féliciter leur compagnon. Pour ma part, j'étais tellement estomaquée que je n'esquiver pas un geste lorsqu'Emily me prit dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Je ne retrouvais mes esprits que lorsque je fus assise et que j'eu but un grand verre d'eau.

**8 mois plus tard :**

Lorsque naquirent Lorrys et Mallane, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce jour là, où j'avais annoncé à Jared qu'il aller être papa. Pour l'instant, il était sur son petit nuage, tout fier qu'il était de pavanait avec ses enfants dans les bras. Je souris en pensant qu'il sourirait beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'agirait de se lever la nuit pour leur donner le biberon.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire …

**Voila, finie ! Ai-je droit a un petit review, siou plait ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme certains reviews réclamaient une suite, la voici la voila. C'est une sorte de « récap » des leurs plus grosses folies, bêtises, défis, engueulades, etc.…..**

**4 ans :**

-Où elles sont, ces espèces de crevettes terrestres ?

-Aucune idée. Ils ont pas pu allez bien loin !

-Les enfants, si tonton Seth vous attrape, il vous mange !

-Et si c'est tonton Paul, il fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais sortir de votre lit !

-Arrête, ils viendront pas si tu continue à leurs parler comme ça !

-Mais ils se sont quand même pas volatiliser ! Ils ont que quatre ans, c'est pas des Formules 1, si ?

Jared et Kim était partis au restaurant fêtaient leur 10 ans ensemble, et Seth et Paul avaient étaient réquisitionnés comme baby sitters. Ils pensaient que les jumeaux dormaient, ils étaient partis dans le salon regardaient le match de base ball opposant les Yankees de New York aux Angels de LA. Lorsque Seth était allez voir comment allé les jumeaux, il avait trouvés les lits vides. Et donc, cela faisait 45 minutes qu'ils se caillaient dans la forêt pour chercher les garnements.

-Et si on rentrait et qu'on appelait les sangsues, pour voir si les gremlins n'ont pas passé la frontière ?

-Tu sais que tu peux être intelligent, quand tu veux ?

Paul répondit par un grognement incompréhensible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, devinez qui ils découvrirent, assis bien tranquillement sur le perron ? Et oui, Mallane et Lorrys, tout sourires.

Peu de temps après, Jared et Kim revinrent. Ils demandèrent aux enfants s'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée : « Ui, même que on veut que tonton Paul et tonton Seth, y nous gardent quand vous allez chez mamie ! ».

Paul et Seth se regardèrent, et, d'un accord tactique, tombèrent dans les pommes.

**7 ans :**

-MMAAAMMAAANNNNN !!!!

Kim, qui était en train de préparer le repas en compagnie d'Emily, se retourna et retint un cri de surprise : devant elle se tenaient ses deux enfants, dont les vêtements étaient pleins de boue.

-Maman, c'est la faute à Mallane, elle m'a prit ma balle et pis elle l'as pas rendue, et pis elle me l'a fait tomber dans la boue !

-Sale cafard ! Cracha la petite Mallane, qui faisait pourtant une tête de moins que son frère. T'avais dit que tu dirais rien ! J'te dirais pu de secret, na, voila ! Et pis, c'est même pas vrai, c'est sa faute à lui, il m'as prit mon Action Man et il l'a lancé dans le ruisseau.

Kim s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier, et après un coup d'œil sur les jumeaux qui continuer de se disputer pour savoir qui des deux avait ouvert les hostilités, elle dit à Emily :

-Un conseil : n'ayez jamais de jumeaux, c'est vraiment pire que lorsque les garçons se disputent pour savoir qui doit faire quoi !

**10 ans :**

-Nan, je la mettrais pas !

-Oh que si, jeune fille ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la porter et sans discuter !

-Plutôt y allez toute nue !

-Mallane ne m'oblige pas à appeler ta mère !

-Maman, elle me laisse m'habiller comme je veux, ELLE !

Sur ce, Mallane, qui sautait sur son lit, atterrit sur le sol et se carapata en courant vers le jardin. Jared, qui tentait depuis une demie heure –en vain- de lui faire enfiler une robe rose, la suivit tant bien que mal, devant lui aussi s'habiller pour le mariage de Jacob et de Nessie, qui avait eu 20 ans le mois dernier. Une fois la bataille Jared versus nœud papillon gagnée, Jared se précipita à la suite de sa fille, sachant que trop bien ce qui allait se passait si elle sortait du jardin : elle irait se réfugier chez Embry, qui était son parrain, et irait au mariage comme elle était habillée, c'est-à-dire en jeans troué et taché et T-shirt blanc plein de tache de framboise. Malheureusement pour lui, il arriva trop tard : la petite fille avait sautait la barrière qui séparé les deux propriétés et était en train de frapper à la porte de son parrain. Jared tenta tant bien que mal de sauter la barrière comme le faisait Mallane, mais tout ce à quoi il parvint, ce fut à se casser la binette. Entre temps, Mallane était entré chez son parrain et devinez quoi ? Elle était en train d'essayait une jupe rose. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de partir, elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la maison et monta dans la voiture de son père, comme si de rien n'était.

Et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, Jared failli faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il vit que sa fille était en jupe, rose de surcroît.

**14 ans :**

Lorsque Greg posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mallane, cette dernière sentis que mille colibris voletaient dans son estomac. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit. Sauf que le sourire se perdit en route lorsqu'elle vit que son jumeau ainsi que les fils Clearwater étaient « camouflés » dans les broussailles. Après avoir dit à son petit ami qu'elle revenait, Mallane se dirigea vers les buissons et se trouva devant son frère, qui était visiblement en colère-colère étant un doux euphémisme - contre elle ou contre son petit copain, c'était selon.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, tous les trois ?

-Et toi ?

-Je me balade. Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

-Non, mais je te signale que papa va faire une attaque quand il va savoir pour toi et l'autre face de babouin.

-L'autre face de babouin, comme tu dis, il a un nom ! Il s'appelle Greg ! Et pourquoi papa ferait une attaque parce que MOI je sors avec mon petit ami, alors que toi, tu te tape tout ce qui bouge ?

-MOI, je me tape tout ce qui bouge ?! C'est la meilleure ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui fais des grand discours sur le féminisme ou je ne sais quoi !

-Et alors ? Je suis féministe et je ne m'en cache pas, moi, au contraire d'autre !

-Je ne me sens nullement visé !

- Bien sur ! Avec tes phrases pleines de sous entendus débiles ! cracha Mallane avec un mépris affiché pour son frère. « Pardon Mme Jenkins, je n'ai pas compris l'exercice, pourriez vous me réexpliquez ? » singea t-elle son frère avec une voix haut perchée des plus ridicules.

-Un conseil, sœurette, ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, tu pourrais y laisser des plumes !

-Des menaces, maintenant ? Tu tombes bien bas, dis moi !

-Ah ouais ? En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi qui fais en sorte d'être la meilleure en sport simplement pour que le prof me remarque !

-Mais……………….Mais je t'emmerde !!!

Lorrys eu un petit rire, visiblement, il avait fait mouche. Lorsque les deux adolescents rentrèrent le soir, ils étaient toujours en froid. Ils le restèrent jusqu'au mois suivant, s'envoyant des pics des qu'ils étaient en présence de l'un ou de l'autre.

**Je sais, c'est court ,mais bon !! Il n'est pas exclu qu'il y ai un 3****e**** chapitre, mais rien n'est sur !**


End file.
